


A Small Gift

by Nymph (Treekianthia)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Nymph
Summary: When Mercedes' birthday grows closer, Dimitri decides he wants to make her a handmade gift. Unfortunately for him, delicate work has never been his strong point.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A Small Gift

Dimitri was terrible with delicate work.

His hands were rough, large, and easily broke things in half. They were better suited for holding weapons, and fighting was something he was far more experienced with. When he tried to do delicate work, he always messed up one thing or another. He’d bend a needle, rip the fabric, or even knock all of his materials over. It was not his forte.

As he sat with needle and thread in hand, however, he knew he was in for a difficult time. The birthday of somebody precious to him was coming up, and he was told handmade gifts were the best. He thought that perhaps sewing something for them would make for the best gift, even if he wasn’t that good at it, but was still willing to try.

He had asked Bernadetta for the pattern and supplies. Well, more like he had asked Felix to ask Bernadetta for him. The eagle turned lion was terrified of Dimitri, especially with how he had acted with the war, and was really only open with his childhood friend. With the items secured, however, he could begin his work. He hoped it would go smoothly.

Dimitri gave himself a three week head start to work on his gift. He knew mistakes would be made, and that he’d have to start over a few times here and there. He would work diligently though, and each time he messed up, locate the problem so he could fix it. It would prove to be time consuming work, but he was determined. The gift had to be the best he could make it.

At first, things were difficult. Dimitri constantly broke needles, and almost caused Bernadetta to faint when he went to ask for more. He also made cuts into the pattern he shouldn’t have, and ended up with many lopsided pieces he couldn’t use. He grew frustrated, but continued his work nonetheless. It wouldn’t help him to get angry.

As time passed, Dimitri began to improve. He broke less needles (much to Bernadetta’s relief), and cut out the pieces in the correct shape. He was slowly able to stitch things together, only having to restart a few times after using the wrong stitch, and hide the seams he created. It was hard work for him to do, but it taught him how to better concentrate. It was a much different concentration than what he felt on the battlefield.

With all his hard work, however, there came suspicions. He had been spending all of his free time in his room over his normal routine at the training grounds, and the person precious to him had noticed. They asked him if he was alright, and he brushed it off saying he was just tending to some formal documents for their former professor. That backfired, however, as they offered to bring him tea each night until he was done. It meant Dimitri needed to hide his work when they were around, causing him to grow behind.

As the date drew closer, Dimitri was starting to worry he wouldn’t finish on time. He wasn’t as far as he wanted to be, and he only had a few days left. Though he knew his gift wouldn’t be perfect, he at least didn’t want it to be messy.

Pulling all-nighters, Dimitri worked to finish his gift. He worked under the light of a candle, straining his eye to see what he was doing. He broke more needles in his rush, and when he needed to ask Bernadetta for extra she was only willing to spare a few. He had to be careful or else he’d be out of luck

On the eve of the expected date, Dimitri finished his gift. It was messy as expected, but it was handmade and full of love. Satisfied with his craftwork, he placed it on his desk for it to sit until the next day. 

“Happy Birthday, Mercedes,” Dimitri said as he held out his gift. Mercedes let out a surprised gasp as she laid her eyes on the item presented to her.

“Oh my, it’s adorable, Dimitri!” she said as she took the gift from his hands. Dimitri then revealed a similar looking item from underneath his cape, and held it up as well.

“They’re matching Lion plush toys for you and I,” he explained. “While I have the lion, you have the lioness.”

“Did you make these yourself?” Mercedes asked with a hint of shock. Dimitri smiled at her and nodded his head.

“Bernadetta drew up the patterns, but I did all the cutting and sewing,” he explained. “When I asked Annette, she told me you’d prefer a handmade gift over a purchased one, so I wanted to give it a shot.”

Mercedes began to beam. “I’m so proud of you Dimitri! You’ve come so far from our little lessons,” she praised. Dimitri felt himself blush lightly, but he continued to smile.

“I learned from the best,” he said in response. He watched as Mercedes hugged the plush tightly, and he held his in a similar manner.

“Thank you, Dimitri, and tell Bernadetta thank you for me as well,” Mercedes said before standing on her toes. She gave Dimitri a small kiss on his cheek, causing his blush to deepen.

“I… Um… You’re very welcome,” Dimitri managed to say through his embarrassment. His entire face was turning red. Mercedes giggled.

“Come on, let’s go to the Dining Hall. Annie said she was going to help Dedue make a cake that we can all share!” she mentioned. Dimitri nodded his head lightly, and squeezed his plush tight.

“That sounds great,” Dimitri said in response. Mercedes held out her hand to him, and holding his plush with one hand, he took Mercedes’ hand in the other.

Dimitri may have not been good with delicate work, but he had still tried his best. It had worked out for him, and he had made his precious person happy. Now he held her delicate hand in his, and not for the last time either.

It was the start of something he greatly looked forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> After the last thing I wrote, I wanted to make sure I started writing a bunch of fluff. Since I have some time off the next few days, I wanted to see if I could try writing and posting one 1k fic a day, with this technically being the one for yesterday. Of course I might just be asking too much of myself, but we'll see how things go.
> 
> Anyway, starting things off with more MercieMitri! I absolutely love Dimitri learning how to sew from her, and they're probably my favorite pair of supports in the entire game. They're just so cute, and it's a shame you never see any content for them. I guess I just have to make all my own content instead 


End file.
